


The Yik Yak Chronicles

by sherlollyshipperalltheway



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, Unilock, yik yak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlollyshipperalltheway/pseuds/sherlollyshipperalltheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I asked for a prompt from a list and mizjoely said: "ive been arguin w you on yikyak for days and don’t even remember what started it any more but only today did i find out youre actually the cute person in class ive had a crush on all semester i seriously regret looking at your screen over your shoulder now"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Yik Yak Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on tumblr a while ago but I realized it wasn't on here.
> 
> I own nothing!

**My professor just told our class he doesn’t think pathologists are real doctors. Are you fucking kidding me!?!?! What a complete arse!**

Molly read over what she had written and satisfied, she posted it on yik yak. She had had enough of this. She was a premed student now, but she was sure that being a pathologist was what she wanted to do. People needed to stop shooting her down about it.

Suddenly, Molly looked at her phone and saw that she was going to be nearly late for her General Chemistry Lab class. Grabbing her books and stuffing into her bag, she rushed out of the library and over to the next building where all the science classes were held.

Heaving, she finally reached her classroom on the third floor and saw that the only seat left was next to this one girl who definitely didn’t wear deodorant. Screwing up her nose at the thought she hurried over and set her stuff down. When she looked towards the front of the class, she saw, to her pleasure, that the seat in front of her was occupied by a really hot guy called Sherlock. She had been crushing on him all year and she was perfectly happy to have a front row view of his arse.

About five minutes into the class, Molly got a reply on her yak.

**I agree with your professor. The bodies they look at are dead. It’s not like they’re treating them or anything.**

She had to bite her cheek to keep from screaming. In trying to keep herself quiet, Molly tumbled off the stool, almost sprawling on the floor but catching herself on the table. Sherlock turned around when he heard the commotion and gave his signature smirk. Molly thought she might actually fall down this time, but was able to keep herself standing up. She quickly apologised for the disruption and sat back on her seat, her cheeks burning.

When she had gotten herself together, Molly started composing a response to this anonymous arse on yik yak.

**Alright, whoever you are, you can just shove off. Pathologists use all the same skills as other doctors and we are responsible for figuring out the cause of death.**

In front of her, Sherlock emitted a noise somewhere between a cough and a laugh. Almost immediately, Molly got a message back.

**“We”? Sorry, are you CURRENTLY a pathologist? Or do you study at university, same as I do?**

This went on for the next couple of days. Molly would wake up to a new message arguing with her and she would send back a message filled with just as much anger. Nothing else really seemed much different, although she did see Sherlock a lot more around campus, and he always smirked at her.

On the third day, Molly had chemistry again. She was determined to be early so she wouldn’t have to sit next to anyone who lacked proper hygiene skills. When she got to class, she saw that the seat next to Sherlock was open, so she sidled over and set down her bag. She spent the class on an adrenaline high from sitting next to this beautiful, smart human.

After class was over she glanced over at Sherlock and saw he was on his phone. She couldn’t help but take a closer look so she leaned over ever so slightly and peeked at his screen. When she saw it, she wished she hadn’t. He was on yik yak composing a message on what was most certainly the same thread she had been commenting on. And, oh God, he was writing something negative about pathologists.

“Holy Hell it’s you!” she said, much too loudly.

“Oh, hello Molly,” he said nonchalantly.

“You are a horrible person, you know that? How could you say all those things about me? Wait…did you know if was me?” Molly stopped, her mouth hanging open as if she wanted to say more.

Sherlock nodded. “I deduced it.”

At this point, Molly started yelling incoherently. Sherlock took a deep breath and looked at her with his piercing eyes with a stare that made her stop and say, “What?”

“Have dinner with me.”

Molly looked at him, flabbergasted. “Excuse me, did you just hear any of that stuff I said? I basically hate you.”

Sherlock huffed, looked down at his lap, and mumbled something through his teeth.

“Oh dear God. You are going to need to speak up. I know you are capable.”

“Alright,” Sherlock began, “I said that the only reason I said all those things was because I wanted to talk to you.” Molly tried to interrupt, but he held up his hand. “I know. Not good. But I didn’t know what else to say, so I just insulted you. I’m basically twelve.”This prompted a short chuckle from Molly, but then she quickly remembered her anger. “Then it just sort of got out of hand and I wasn’t sure how to talk to you after saying all those things.”

“So you don’t agree with my professor? You actually think pathologists are real doctors?” A smile was forming on her face.

Sherlock nodded again. “Correct. And I believe you will make a wonderful pathologist. Maybe we will even work together someday. Now, I repeat my earlier question: Will you have dinner with me?”

Molly let out a small squeal and nodded. “But first, what do you want to be when you graduate? Cause I need to take a few swings at you before we’re even.”

“I’m going to be a Consulting Detective,” said Sherlock proudly.

Molly smirked. “Well, this shouldn’t be very hard.”


End file.
